


Red Pill, Blue Pill

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko would like to stick his sword through the water peasant, but he doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Pill, Blue Pill

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007, posted here again for archival reasons.

1\. _here_

“You’re sort of a betrayer,” she says, and the irony in her voice is light but flinty like steel. Her eyes are half-lidded with exhaustion and her body is limp, but there’s something in the blue slits that makes Katara look wild.

“I thought you were at least on our side,” he sneers at her when she says this, “but you had to betray us – and your uncle. Didn’t you say something about him being the only one left?”

Zuko would like to stick his sword through the water peasant, but he doesn’t.

* * *

 

2\. _there_

“So?” Toph asks. Aang slowly moves away from the staring blind girl. “What’s wrong, Twinkle Toes? Cat got your tongue?” Toph frowns when Aang doesn’t answer. She shifts uncomfortably on the ground, moving to her feet and walking away.

“All I asked was where he was going,” she mutters under her breath.

Aang would like to trust Toph(he looks to the sunset and slowly spreads his new glider), but he doesn’t.

* * *

 

3\. _inbetween_

“I… can’t, Sokka.” She smiles sadly at him, something she’s quite good at. The way her brows furrow, the white paint making faint lines against her forehead, is so unbelievably understanding.

Suki’s mouth is twisted in a mocking smile as she chastely kisses his cheek and pulls away. “I’m a Kyoshi Warrior, Sokka,” she says, “I can’t marry you and still be who I am.”

Sokka watches her back; he would like to reach out his hand for her, but he doesn’t.

* * *

 

4\. _back again_

The cell is cold and hard and empty, and almost everything Iroh imagined. He smiles bitterly and obediently drinks the tea that makes it impossible for him to firebend. “Tomorrow,” he says, and takes a long sip.

_I’m home._

He’d like to escape with his nephew, but then again, he doesn’t.

 


End file.
